


Hands Free

by B_Radley



Series: Becoming Fulcrum [26]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arseven's viewpoint of a reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Free

**Author's Note:**

> Grass cut. Still haven't worked on WIP (Don't worry, chapter coming tomorrow).
> 
> Had to tell Arseven's side.
> 
> Dawgs up by two with four minutes left.
> 
> Enjoy!

Arseven feels his dormant power come on. He focuses on an familiar face - a loved face. A long-missed, slightly older face.

 _Snips_.

He remembers his last view of her - on a Holonet screen. His small meatbag, surrounded by Temple guards, her eyes downcast, her hands bound.

Those hands, that lovingly repaired him and bathed him, as well as that stuck-up R2 unit. Those hands that he had seen use those lightsabers with such skill and power.

The thought of those hands never free again. Even as they led her to her end.

_No, you won't have her. Not my Snips._


End file.
